ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Further Founts
Walkthrough #If you just completed Middle Lands Investigation you must zone before speaking to Anastase again. #Speak to Anastase and select the first chat option to begin the quest. He sends you to search for Geomagnetic Founts that will unlock Waypoints. #The following steps may be completed in any order. Completing each step immediately unlocks the Waypoint for teleportation. It is recommended that you complete these steps on a high level job as some of the waypoints are accessed through areas that contain high level monsters. #*Travel to Davoi Waypoint. #**Geomagnetic Fount is at (I-8). West path out of the first main area. Right in front of the broken bridge. #**Worth 600 XP. #*Travel to Beadeaux Waypoint. #**Located on Map 2 (G-7). The Geomagnetic Fount is behind the Mute. To get there just take the north path out of the first area after you zone in. Follow the path around and descend down in to the cave. At the first intersection to right and then take another right. It is in the room with the mute and several caterpillars. #**Worth 600 XP. #*Travel to Castle Oztroja Waypoint. #**Located at (G-8) straight ahead from the entrance. The Geomagnetic Fount will be behind the statue that is in front of you. You will need to go around to the left or right to get to it. Very easy. #**Worth 600 XP. #*Travel to Quicksand Caves Waypoint. #**'NOTE: You need two players or one Galka to reach this Waypoint' First head to (C-11) in Western Altepa Desert. Once you arrive you will see a hidden tunnel leading south. Proceed through the tunnel and when you come out you will be on top of a small plateau with a ramp leading down to the (D-12) entrance to Quicksand Caves. Once you enter note that the monsters in the area check as easy prey to level 99. Follow the tunnel around and eventually you will be heading north. You will come to an ornate door straight ahead of you. You will need two players or one galka to stand on the pressure plate in order for the door to open. Proceed through the door and continue north until you reach another pressure plate door. Open this door again just like the first and enter a small room with a regular clickable door. Proceed through and you will come to a room with hieroglyphics on the left wall. Go down the hall and you will come to a huge hole in the floor. The Geomagnetic Fount will be on the wall above the hole at (F-7). Just stand close to the edge to click it. #**Worth 750 XP. #*Travel to Sea Serpent Grotto Waypoint. #**'NOTE:You will need a Mythril Beastcoin to access this Waypoint.' Start from Norg by teleporting to the Proto-Waypoint. Zone out of Norg into Sea Serpent Grotto and take the first left after going through the door with no name/title. Proceed down the tunnel and head south at the first opportunity. Continue south at every chance you get and eventually you will see the Ornamented door in front of you. When facing this door head east down the tunnel. From here on hug the right wall until you come to another door with no name/title. Trade your Mythril Beastcoin to the door and go through. Continue to huge the right wall and you will eventually find the Geomagnetic Fount at (J-5). #**Worth 750 XP. #*Travel to Temple of Uggalepih Waypoint. #**After zoning in to Temple of Uggalepih hug the right wall and eventually you will zone back out in to Yhoator Jungle. Follow the hallway around and take the first left and the second left and zone back in to Temple of Uggalepih. After zoning in take the right path down the stairs and go through the wooden gate. At the intersection go left and as you turn the corner there will be a door with no name/title. Go through the door and you will find the Geomagnetic Fount at (H-8) in front of some crates. #**Worth 750 XP. #*Travel to Boyahda Tree Waypoint. #**Located on Map 1 (D-4). From the entrance follow the tunnel around until you reach the first room and then take the SW tunnel. At the next T intersection take the north tunnel then exit the tunnel system to the west. You will now be in a room with a large tree and lots of orange mushrooms. Head NW in this room and take the NW path and fall down the ledge. Simply head west in this room and you will find the Geomagnetic Fount on a small hill at (D-4). #**Worth 900 XP. #*Travel to Oldton Movalpolos Waypoint. #**'SNOW LILY PATH:'You will want to have a Snow Lily and possibly a Firesand as well. Head to Oldton Movalpolos and find Tarnotik, trading him your Snow Lily to warp to Mine Shaft 2716. Immediately turn around and exit west to Newton Movalpolos. You'll want sneak and invis beyond this point. Head towards exit #4 on the Newton Movalpolos/Maps, using the Firesand in the furnace if you need to move a gate to get through. Exit into Oldton Movalpolos and get the Geomagnetic Fount at (K-11) before dropping. #**'RISKY/LUCK PATH:' Start by heading to North Gustaberg at (K-6) to enter Oldton Movalpolos. at this point the best explanation is to just see the Oldton Movalpolos/Maps and the Newton Movalpolos/Maps. You will want to head to entrance 5 to Newton Movalpolos and see if the X gate will let you through to exit 4. If you can get through then you are in luck. Zone back in to Oldton Movalpolos and find the Geomagnetic Fount at (K-11) before you drop down. IF the X gate only leads you to a dead end then you either need to come back later and hope that the X gate will let you go north to exit 4 or simply use the snow lily method. #**Worth 750 XP. #*Travel to Riverne - Site B01 Waypoint. #**Located at (C-10) You will need 2 giant scales since you will have to go through 2 unstable displacements.The Geomagnetic Fount is behind the monument. #**Worth 900 XP. #*Travel to Castle Zvahl Keep Waypoint. #**As soon as you zone in to Castle Zvahl Keep from Castle Zvahl Baileys just walk straight ahead. It's in the middle of the room with the pillars at (H-8) #**Worth 900 XP. #Return to Anastase to complete the quest and receive your rewards of 12 Trail Cookie and 3000 Conquest Points Notes: Geomagnetic Founts are automatically activated when you click on them and there is no NPC that needs to be spoken to. Tip: The Geomagnetic Fount Waypoints that you unlocked from the previous quest allows you to quickly travel to most of the areas that are adjacent to these dungeons. Tip: Geomagnetic Fount Waypoints differ from Proto-Waypoints in that you can only teleport to them, but not from them. Because of this it is recommended that you bring White Mage or Black Mage as your main or sub job for quick teleportation or warp once you activate the Waypoint. Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Quests